And so we have come this far
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: Esa era la única conclusión a la que Charlotte — no Lottie — podía llegar respecto a aquel molesto intruso: Jack Vessalius era un idiota.


**Title** **:** And so we have come this far

 **Rating:** k+

 **Word** **count:** 885~

 **Summary:** Esa era la única conclusión a la que Charlotte — no Lottie — podía llegar respecto a aquel molesto intruso: Jack Vessalius era un idiota.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer applied.**_

 **Advertencias:** Referencias al _Retrace XXVII._

 **N/A:** Tan nostálgico que es, volver a aquí aun después del final.

* * *

 **[ And so we have come this far ]**

 _By xx-WhiteQueen-xx_

 **.**

Jack Vessalius era un idiota.

Siguiéndole por los laberínticos pasillos de la mansión Baskerville, viéndole hacer el tonto y coquetear con las sirvientas con su característica sonrisa fácil y trucos baratos, descubriéndolo colarse — el Abyss sabrá por dónde — dentro de la mansión con el cabello lleno de hojas y la ropa arrugada por escalar árboles, y escuchándole hablar y reír, y cantar, esa era la única conclusión a la que Charlotte — no Lottie — podía llegar respecto a aquel molesto intruso: Jack Vessalius era un idiota.

A decir verdad, él era la persona más irritantemente idiota que Charlotte Baskerville hubiese tenido la desgracia de conocer jamás, y como tal, había veces en las que ella simplemente quería tomarle por el cuello y apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas — algo que terminaba haciendo sin falta tras los primeros cinco minutos en su presencia.

Y es que aquel muchacho no sólo era un idiota con cara de niño bonito – todo guiños y sonrisas, y ojos verdes que sabían encandilar –, también era inmaduro, inapropiado, inoportuno, entrometido, ridículo playboy de quinta y una plaga mas difícil de erradicar que las cucarachas...

Toda una joya, en resumidas cuentas.

Y sin embargo, así como Charlotte tenia cientos de razones para hacerle un favor al mundo y acabar con su patética existencia, también había un puñado de ellas – tres en realidad – por las que valía la pena el sacrificio de soportarlo.

La primera – la más importante de todas, y por lo tanto el eterno salvavidas del tercer hijo de Allan Vessalius **[1]** – era, por supuesto, el amo Glen.

Incluso si ella estuviese más dispuesta a cortarse la lengua antes que admitirlo en voz alta, la joven Baskerville sabia que Jack era quizá la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de permanecer de igual a igual con un hombre tan inalcanzable como Glen Baskerville – de provocar en su elegante rostro esa sonrisa tan serena y encantadora, aun así dolorosa y melancólica, que a ella le robaba el aliento.

Era casi incomprensible, si se lo preguntabas. Ellos — Jack y Glen. Glen y Jack. — eran tan diferentes; fuerzas opuestas como la luz y las sombras, pero que de alguna forma parecían compartir aquello que los definía como tal – su origen y razón de ser – y cuyo entendimiento mutuo y comprensión de su naturaleza no necesitaba palabras.

Más veces que no, Charlotte se encontraba a sí misma celosa de la suerte del rubio Vessalius. De esa suerte de destino que le concedió la cercanía que ella sólo podía añorar tener con el enigmático y atractivo líder de la casa Baskerville – a la cual ella pertenecía siendo no más que un miembro más.

Así que no. Ella no iba a arrebatarle al amo Glen ese molesto – único, verdadero – amigo suyo, por más que le complacería quitarlo de en medio. No, porque ella siempre estaría dispuesta a otorgarle a su amo cualquier cosa que necesitara para ser feliz, aun cuando eso significara su propia ruina – arrancarse el corazón del pecho para convertirlo en cenizas.

La segunda razón – un tanto más personal, cabe señalar – era que Jack le proveía de un buen entretenimiento. No, en serio. El tipo era tan condenadamente masoquista que siempre hacia algo merecedor de una paliza que ella no tenía reparo alguno en propinarle, agradecida por el ejercicio.

Antes de Baskerville, Charlotte había tenido que aprender a sobrevivir en las calles – robando, engañando – con la ley del más fuerte como su más cruda realidad y la adrenalina, su pan de cada día. No algo que añoraba demasiado pero que si formaba parte de quien era y no deseaba enterrar en el olvido.

Y era en esas ocasiones, peleando con él por nimiedades incluso, que ella casi podía volver a respirar con tranquilidad, sintiéndose de nuevo en su elemento. Después de todo, no tenia motivos para impresionar a Jack con una postura de dama perfecta; ser encantadora y educada, reservada y reprimida. Con él podía ser ella misma con su mal carácter y sus defectos, su violencia y sus ansias de un reto – aun cuando él no fuera ni remotamente decente para ello.

Con Jack las apariencias sobraban sin el temor a una represalia, porque él era un tonto sin remedio que parecía apreciar demasiado el traspasar barreras que el resto del mundo insistía en levantar a su alrededor y echar vistazos en el alma de las personas, sin ningún intento de juzgar más que de conocer.

A menudo, Charlotte se preguntaba si aquello era también parte de su encanto – ese engañoso hechizo que hacia su compañía tan entrañable –, y lo que hacia a Jack tan importante para el amo Glen – distante, melancólico amo Glen – y que a ella en ocasiones le hacia odiarlo un poquito menos. Ocasiones en las que debía recordarse ser mesurada porque no podía haber nada bueno en alguien tan carismático como Jack Vessalius – y su amistad con el amo Glen seguía siendo un sin sentido.

La tercera razón, concluyó ella entonces mientras contemplaba las dos figuras alejándose — la risa ligera y cristalina de uno, y la corta y profunda del otro quedándose en sus oídos — era que, quizá, Jack no era tan mal tipo como ella pensaba.

 _«...Incluso si es por un corto tiempo, por un instante, desearía que esta paz continuara existiendo...»_

...Oh, pero qué equivocada estaba.

.

* * *

 **Anotaciones:**

 **[1] Allan Vessalius:** como el padre de Jack permanece sin nombre, me tomé la libertad de reutilizar el que le había puesto en otro fic.

* * *

 **N/A:** Les sorprendería si les dijera cuanto tiempo estuvo esto dando vueltas en mi cabeza y como acabó siendo algo completamente diferente a lo que imaginé. Hubo tantas cosas que quise plasmar aquí, tantos puntos sobre Jack como némesis y mejor amigo, sobre Oswald como Glen, sobre Charlotte (y su pasado y sus motivos), y esa peculiar interacción entre Jack y Glen(Oswald), y Charlotte...y creó que al final lo conseguí.

Usé el punto de vista de Charlotte porque siempre estuve inclinada a pensar que ella estaba un poco enamorada también de Jack por la forma en que lo vigilaba casi obsesivamente (¿quién no lo estaría cuando Jack era tan atractivo y bien versado en el arte del engaño?), y eso también fue algo que quise trabajar aquí, junto a la agridulce incertidumbre de intentar juzgar la personalidad de Jack y fallar, fallar estrepitosamente. Todos lo experimentamos — yo aún no lo supero...

Y podría desmenuzar todo esto, pieza a pieza, para ustedes pero me gustaría que fueran ustedes quienes me dieran su interpretación de lo que he escrito en un review. _Goodness!_ Estoy muy nostálgica últimamente.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.

.


End file.
